


With Every Beat of My Heart

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hadn't seen heat like that before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Beat of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo - prompt is "Worship."

"Lie back," Rodney murmured, pushing lightly on John's shoulder.

"But I don't want to," said John, laughing as he said it. "I want to play with you."

But Rodney lifted his head, meeting John's eyes, and John hadn't seen heat like that before. At least, not directed at _him_. Without arguing further, John lay back. Rodney crawled up on the bed, straddling his waist, and ran his hands down John's arms to his wrists, lifting them and placing them above John's head. "Leave them there. Please?"

John groaned and twisted his hands into the bedding so that he wouldn't be tempted to grab at Rodney.

Rodney studied his face for a moment before nodding and smiling. Then he leaned forward and kissed John, soft and gentle. John eagerly returned the kiss, only to have Rodney back off. He bit his lip, but didn't chase after Rodney, even though he wanted to.

Shifting down, Rodney started to lavish attention on John's body. He spent long moments just dropping soft kisses along John's collarbone, nibbling down his sternum, licking over a nipple. Everything he did was completely unhurried, even though it was already driving John nuts.

All he wanted was Rodney's mouth on his cock, sucking him. What he got was the tip of Rodney's tongue, circling his belly button and making him giggle.

When Rodney moved further down, he thought he was going to finally get what he wanted. But no - Rodney licked along the seam where his thighs met his pelvis, encouraging John to spread his legs wide. When Rodney sucked one of John's balls into his mouth, John slammed his head back into the pillow. Pleasure washed through him, making him groan, making him whimper.

Making him beg.

"Please, Rodney, please. Please touch me, suck me. Please!"

Rodney released John's balls and said, "I'll get there, John. Just relax and _feel_."

"Oh, god." Rodney was going to kill him, but what a way to go!

Rodney's hands slid down to John's thighs, pressing them wide enough that John felt the burn. Before he could object, though, Rodney was tracing a path from his hole, up over his balls, and then up to the head of his cock. John grabbed hold of the sheets even tighter.

As Rodney reversed it, licking back down to his entrance, John groaned. He'd only thought that he'd been the focal point of Rodney's attention before. But this, this was what it was really like to have that formidable attention completely focused on him, and he thought he might just incinerate under the force of it.

Finally, _finally_ Rodney turned his attention to John's cock, licking around and over the head. John gripped the sheets, trying not to come, because that would just be embarrassing. Rodney looked up at John and smiled before he opened his mouth and slowly slid down around John's cock, never breaking eye contact.

He took John deep, suckling lightly, and moaning around John's dick like it was the best thing ever. The moaning sent shocks of vibration up John's spine, pushing him inevitably closer to the cliff's edge. When Rodney swallowed around the head of his cock, it pushed him over the edge, and he came with a shout.

By the time he relaxed onto the bed, he expected Rodney to be shoving at him, demanding his turn. Instead, Rodney was resting his head on John's hip, still looking at him. There was amusement there, but there was also affection, and John realized that Rodney loved him - maybe always had. And maybe, just maybe, he loved him back.

But Rodney seemed to know that John wasn't comfortable with expressing it, so he showed it instead.

And John was okay with that.


End file.
